


Almond-Poppy Seed Muffin

by grammaticallywrong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Lame attempt at SMUT, M/M, i think it's cute, idol!Baekhyun, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grammaticallywrong/pseuds/grammaticallywrong
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is most notorious for giving the stinkiest stink eye to ever stink eye to whoever is manning the sound board during his rehearsals and/or performances.Chanyeol just happens to be the sound tech that day.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 129





	Almond-Poppy Seed Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> no one really asked but it's based off of this drabble: https://twitter.com/yeoriscribbles/status/1362916212238286853?s=20
> 
> also, the smut is just like, one paragraph so don't expect much ;~; i hope you enjoy reading nonetheless!

Byun Baekhyun. The idol most notorious for giving the stinkiest stink eye to ever stink eye to whoever is manning the sound board during rehearsals and/or performances.

It wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault though. He just wants to showcase his vocals to the best of his ability given the equipment he has. And really, the equipment they have is kind of, maybe, a little bit too shitty. 

So what if Baekhyun glares at the sound tech during performances whenever shit hits the fan? So what if Baekhyun signals to turn his volume up _higher goddamn it_ because he can’t hear himself over his own in-ear piece?

And you know it’s shitty when you can’t even hear yourself in your own in-ear. 

Needless to say, Chanyeol is very much scared and very much concerned at being the sound tech to Byun Baekhyun on his first day. He just doesn’t want to get fired that’s all.

Although, he is excited. He’s been studying sound engineering for four years and this is his first internship so you can’t fault him for being so wide eyed and enthusiastic. Six months ‘til freedom, baby!

And maybe, just maybe, if he does a good job, he’ll be able to work directly with KBS. Maybe while he’s here he can meet new people, network, all the things that adults do in order to get by.

Chanyeol’s behind the booth now, tinkering with the slides and the buttons and the controls. He’s been mentored by one of the senior tech engineers days prior to make sure he knows his stuff. And Chanyeol knows his stuff. He just doesn’t know how he’s going to handle Baekhyun if it ever comes to that.

Ah, whatever. If Baekhyun becomes a little too antagonistic just because his microphone’s volume isn’t high enough or the sound system isn’t to his specifications then maybe they can just talk it out. 

Chanyeol wears black, of course. It's the production teams’ uniform so they blend easily in the dark. After all, it wouldn’t do too good if a camera accidentally pans to the right and captures an employee wearing a yellow shirt. Black suits Chanyeol fine anyway since that's all he has. Black shirts, black hoodie, black socks, black shoes.

Although he does have the occasional red underwear… 

The rehearsals are about to start and Chanyeol's knees may or may not be shaking out of fear of missing a cue. 

"Good luck," The lights tech next to him murmurs, as if he's seen sound techs crumble and die under Baekhyun's notorious temper

"Is he – is he that bad?" Chanyeol whispers. The lights are turned low, bringing the room to complete darkness. 

Chanyeol hears lights tech dude hum softly in response. Maybe he should ask for his name if they’re going to be partnered from now on. "Let's just say that you're the fiftieth person I've seen in this booth." 

Chanyeol pales and he thinks of texting his mom to make him the best fried chicken of his life before he passes away from life's disappointments. He really can’t afford to be fired on his first internship. 

"Don't lose your focus. You'll do great." Lights tech guy says before he slides the spotlight to its brightness, illuminating Baekhyun in the middle.

Now, Chanyeol isn’t new to this idol business. He listens to kpop himself being a fan of TVXQ. He’s aware of the typical idol look that they all should go by - tall with a lean physique, a beautiful face, and talents to die for; Chanyeol knows them all.

But having the spotlight shine on Baekhyun was an otherworldly experience in itself. 

He stands there, kind of awkwardly if you ask Chanyeol, with his fidgeting hands and a body that is engulfed by a shirt one size too large on his otherwise broad physique. 

He… doesn’t look intimidating at all, is Chanyeol’s first thought upon seeing the figure stand on the stage. In fact, he looks rather small. 

But Chanyeol didn’t have enough time to dwell on the details of Byun Baekhyun as the director starts cueing that the rehearsals are about to start. 

Watching Baekhyun perform his utmost best on the rehearsal performance was, for the lack of a better word, intense. He commandeered the stage beautifully. He grabs your attention even in the slightest quirk of his eyebrows, and the briefest lift of his lips. 

Chanyeol has seen many idols perform both live and through his TV at home, but watching Baekhyun’s performance was a sight to behold. It was flawless. His voice is immaculate. He hit the right notes, the right beats, and even did his own cute little adlibs that had Chanyeol chuckling from where he’s standing.

Overall the entire rehearsals went great. Chαnyeol never missed a cue despite his obvious awe at the idol that is Byun Baekhyun. And the latter may have signaled to increase the volume of his mic, or increase _something_ cause it sounds too fucking horrible but Chanyeol was quick to fix it. He thinks the idol smiles a little brighter after that. 

Finally, the performance was done and Chanyeol thought he did a great job considering the initial setback. He breathes a sigh of relief at finally being done and pats himself in the back. The lights are brought back to its brightest and Chanyeol had to squint to adjust his eyesight.

He sees the production crew congratulating each other on a job well done, and he waves lights dude guy goodbye. This was all a rehearsal for the main event after all, and the main event will not start until a week later. Chanyeol opted to stay behind to take down notes on today's performance to make sure that he has everything correctly before the next performance. 

Treble at 6; Bass at 7 – 

"What are you doing?" a voice in front of him asks cutely and Chanyeol jumps in surprise, almost elbowing the slides off their spot. He lifts his head up to see Baekhyun leaning over the edge of his booth, face bright and genuinely curious. Chanyeol licks his lips at the fluttering of eyelashes. Baekhyun looks… like he’s struggling to tiptoe over the tallness of the booth. _How adorable_.

"Umm... hello." Chanyeol blinks, the pen in his hand loose as he stares dumbly at Baekhyun.

"Hello," Baekhyun smiles, eyes turning into crescents and wow... is this the notorious stink eye they were talking about? Looks very... sparkly and bright and all sorts of wonderful to him. "What are you doing?" He points at his notes.

"Oh. I'm writing down the settings so I can adjust the equalizer when it's your turn to perform next time." 

"The _what_?" Baekhyun blinks in confusion. Chanyeol thinks his eyelashes curl beautifully, emphasizing the brilliance in his eyes. 

Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed at having to explain what he’s doing to the idol himself. Surely, he has better things to do than stand here and talk to the tech guy? "You know, the bass, treble, mid, etc. I wrote it down so you won't have to signal next time."

Baekhyun's eyes comically widen but it's Chanyeol that feels his cheeks redden in embarrassment. “You were able to get all that from one rehearsal performance?”

"I have a good ear?" Chαnyeol dumbly responds but feels oddly proud of himself. 

"Wow. That sounds amazing," says Baekhyun whose eyebrows are still raised in wonder. "No pun intended." 

They both laugh, a little awkwardly, but Chanyeol revels in the small moment of camaraderie. It soon dies down, however, letting an awkward silence settle between them. 

"Well,” Baekhyun fidgets in his spot, pulling a strand of his hair in awkwardness. Wow, Chanyeol has never thought someone so famous to be so awkward in real life. “I have to go now. My manager is on its way to nag at me."

And true enough, a man with an ID was walking towards their direction, face scrunched in determination. Chanyeol thinks he can hear his footsteps fall heavily on the floor as he stomped his way over. "I can't wait to work with you again next time, Mr. Sound-ssi!" 

"Chanyeol.” Chanyeol blurts out. “My name is Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun smiles wider and Chanyeol thinks he feels his heart squeeze at the sight. Is this why people call themselves ‘stans’ of idols? Because right now, Baekhyun smiling at him is doing crazy things to his stomach. 

"I'm sure I'll see you more in future Chanyeol-ssi." Chanyeol grabs the outstretched hand before him, a sign of a friendship forming between the two, before letting go, revelling in the softness of his skin as he does.

"Bye bye!" Baekhyun waves cutely and Chanyeol feels his own hand limply wave back. 

Baekhyun wasn't so bad after all.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


“Mr. Sound-ssi!” Chanyeol stops in the middle of the hallways, a cup of coffee in one of his hands. It’s 5AM in the morning and it’s negative ass degrees outside. Sure, snow is falling and it’s super fucking pretty but Chanyeol is kind of, maybe cranky because his roommate, Sehun, snored like a fucking bitch last night so he only got, oh maybe three hours of sleep? 

But Baekhyun is approaching him with the widest smile and people move out of his way like Moses with the red sea. Chanyeol doesn’t know whether he should be scared or amused.

“Mr. Sound-ssi!” Baekhyun skips towards him, a bundle of joy way too early in the morning but Chanyeol can’t help but feel his lips stretch wide in a smile. “Good morning!” 

“Good morning, Baekhyun-ssi.” Chanyeol responds politely, bowing his head. He sees Baekhyun shake head, ash blond hair moving in the process and maybe, just maybe, Chanyeol thinks it looks like a halo.

“No need to be polite, Mr. Sound-ssi. And I got you these,” Baekhyun pushes a white bag towards Chanyeol. “I made muffins. It’s almond-poppy seed muffin. I hope you’re not allergic to them.” He added sheepishly. 

_What the fuck is an almond-poppy seed muffin?_

“That sounds wonderful, Baekhyun-ah. Thank you.” Chanyeol takes the bag from Baekhyun, peering into the bag. He doesn’t know what a poppy seed is and he really hopes he’s not allergic to it. 

“I have to go now. I know you’re not my tech today but I wanted to say hello. You were nice to me the other day _soyeahihopeyouenjoythemuffinsgottagobye_!” Baekhyun runs off in the opposite direction.

Chanyeol is left standing in bewilderment in the middle of the hallway.

  
  


-

  
  


Chanyeol later finds out that he is, in fact, allergic to poppy seeds. Who would’ve fucking thought. 

As soon as he felt the tingle in his lips he knew he had to immediately go to his supervisor before his throat completely closes and die of anaphylactic shock.

If he dies he hopes no one tells Baekhyun because that poor kid might not forgive himself for giving him something he’s allergic to.

Granted, Chanyeol didn’t know either so it’s both their fault.

But Chanyeol was let go on time and he went straight to the emergency room just in time to get stabbed in the neck with an epipen before his eyes closed shut, because it was slowly getting swollen as fuck.

He went home right after, slightly relieved that he’s able to sleep the day off. 

He wakes up hours later feeling much more relieved and much more refreshed. He inhales, feeling his throat open so beautifully that he smiles as soon as he exhales. 

“Your phone has been blasting the entire afternoon, Park.” Sehun rolls his eyes at him, turning his back around as soon as he hears Chanyeol grunt.

Chanyeol rolls in his bed and reaches for his phone on the nightstand.

**12 unread messages**

What in the -

He opens his phone to check the messages, all from an unknown number

**14:23**

**[Unknown number]:** OH MY GOD

**[Unknown number]:** OH MY GOD

**[Unknown number]:** OHHHH MY GOD

**14:24**

**[Unknown number]:** I DIDN’T MEAN TO DO IT

**[Unknown number]:** I’M SORRY!!!!!!!!!

**14:50**

**[Unknown number]:** PLEASE DON’T DIE

**[Unknown number]:** MR. SOUND-SSI

**[Unknown number]:** :((((

**16:34**

**[Unknown number]:** Are you dead? Please don’t be dead 

**[Unknown number]:** Mr. Sound-ssi…

**[Unknown number]:** Chanyeol-ssi...

**17:45**

**[Unknown number]:** ಥ_ಥ

Chanyeol flops back in his bed, sighing as he does so.

_Hello, Baekhyun-ssi,_ He types and as soon as he pressed send, his phone rings. 

“Hello?” Chanyeol croaks, not expecting THE Byun Baekhyun to be giving him a call on his second day of internship.

“ _I’m sorry!_ ” Baekhyun wails on the other side of the phone. Chanyeol pulls the phone away from his ear. Sehun turns his head, giving him a funny look. “I _don’t want you dead! I didn’t mean to do it! I don’t hate you!”_

“Bae - ” Chanyeol stops at the last minute. Sehun doesn’t know where he’s working and judging by the one tiny Byun Baekhyun poster on his side of the room, Sehun seems to be a fan. 

Yeah, he’s going to have to hide his new friend.

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol sighs. “I didn’t know either.”

“ _Noo!”_ Baekhyun continues to howl dramatically. Chanyeol can hear Baekhyun’s manager (he thinks his name was Junmyong? Junmen? Junbong?) in the back, reprimanding the idol for being so loud and regretting giving him the tech’s number. “ _You might think I dislike you. I’m sorry! I really am!”_

“Ah - ” How do you appease a crying idol?

“ _Let me make it up to you please? Please, please? Please?”_ Baekhyun begs on the other side and who was Chanyeol to refuse? 

“Alright,” Chanyeol replies and he once again pulls his phone away from his ear after an ear-piercing screech from the idol. Sehun rolls his eyes again before turning back to his work. 

“ _T_ _omorrow! I-I’ll make it up to you tomorrow! I swear!”_

“Okay…” 

“ _Meet me in my dressing room after rehearsals. I’m really sorry, Chanyeol-ssi.”_ Chanyeol heaves a sigh. He can imagine Baekhyun with his puppy eyes and downturned mouth, pouting prettily.

Ah, his stomach is doing that thing again.

  
  


-

  
  


Baekhyun making up to him involves being kidnapped into the back of his manager’s car.

He’s not mad. Not at all. He just wasn’t expecting to be pulled from his arm as soon as he stepped foot in the idol’s dressing room.

Did he say goodbye to his mom today? He should really start texting his mom more often just in case getting kidnapped is a daily routine. 

“Where exactly are we going?” Chanyeol turns to look at Baekhyun who was practically fucking vibrating in excitement at having Chanyeol all to himself.

“I’m making up to you!” Baekhyun chirps excitedly and Junmong - Junmein? - in the front scoffs. “You’re just mad you’re not invited, Junmyeon.” Baekhyun sticks his tongue out to his manager like a kid and Chanyeol huffs in amusement.

“We’ll have guards outside but be careful, okay, Baekhyunnie?” Junmyeon says from the front. 

Baekhyun fucking _beams_ and Chanyeol is blinded.

The “making up” involves a private room in a fancy ass restaurant that is most definitely more than Chanyeol’s tuition fee. 

A waitress comes and gives them a menu each.

“Order whatever you want,” Baekhyun says as he flips through the menu in nonchalance. “It’s all on me.”

Chanyeol opens the menu and almost gets a heart attack.

“A-are you sure?” Jesus. These are all higher than 100,000 won. But the picture of the steaks on the menu makes Chanyeol’s mouth water in hunger.

“Definitely.”

The silence this time is comfortable, quite unlike the very first time they talked in the booth. 

The waitress comes back and takes their orders and Baekhyun orders various types of meat along with noodles, sides, and fried rice. 

Baekhyun closes the menu and looks at Chanyeol expectantly. “What are you getting, Chanyeol-ssi?” 

“Just the fish, please.” Chanyeol says in a small voice, feeling overwhelmed at the price, the ambiance, and at Baekhyun’s million won order.

Baekhyun glares at him and Chanyeol feels his own body curl in itself. “A-actually. I’ll order the chicken too?” 

“And he’ll get the pork belly, the prime rib and the fillet mignon too. Don’t forget the roasted vegetables. Thank you!” Baekhyun smiles at the waitress a little too sweetly, making the waitress wince before she bows and exits the private room.

“I think you scared her.” Chanyeol says after a moment of silence.

Baekhyun shrugs. “I actually think she likes you. She kept looking in your direction even when I was ordering.” 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows shoot up at that. “I didn’t notice.”

“Chanyeol-ah.” Baekhyun deadpans. “Everyone likes you.”

“I.. didn’t notice?” 

Baekhyun scoffs in annoyance and Chanyeol feels himself grow smaller, if that’s even possible. “All I hear in the hallways are _Chanyeol-oppa is so handsome! Did you see Chanyeol-oppa today?_ Chanyeol-oppa this, Chanyeol-oppa that! They’re so annoying!” 

Ah, shit. Chanyeol is going to get fired because he annoyed Baekhyun for… existing? “I’m… sorry?” 

Baekhyun frowns. “No, no. It’s not you. They’re just so… girly about it, you know?”

No, he doesn’t know. But he nods anyway.

The rest of the night was spent chatting with Baekhyun over food. Chanyeol found his company enjoyable. They exchange stories fairly quickly, as if they’ve been childhood friends that have been separated for a long while, only to have met each other again. Their conversations were organic, never forced, and Chanyeol feels his body opening wider, laugh becoming louder and he feels the most relaxed he’s ever been.

Watching Byun Baekhyun perform was a sight to behold but _being_ with Byun Baekhyun, eating with him, laughing with him, was an experience that he’ll be sure to forever cherish.

He’ll just have to make sure to never tell Sehun or else he’ll beat him senseless for not getting him a signed autograph. Maybe he should sneak in a signed autograph. One day. 

The night slowly ends and Chanyeol thinks he’s known more about Baekhyun than he knows about himself.

Chanyeol finds out that they’re both the same age, with Baekhyun just months older but they decide to drop the honorifics instead. Besides, Baekhyun almost caused Chanyeol to die of anaphylactic shock so he thinks that merits first name basis. 

Chanyeol learns that Baekhyun has been training since he was fifteen, too young to be exposed to the harshness of the entertainment world, but the latter is in love with the blood, sweat, and tears that gets put into every song and every performance. He thrives in the aching of his body and the screaming of the fans after every successful show.

“Isn’t that a little narcissistic though?” Chanyeol accidentally blurts out and he snaps his jaw shut as soon as the words leave his mouth.

He expected Baekhyun’s face to turn sour at being called narcissistic. Heck, he expected to be thrown out of the room and to be told to walk back home to his apartment. 

But Baekhyun only laughs harder, face pulled into a wide, boxy smile and Chanyeol blames the alcohol but he thinks he’s beautiful in the unadulterated joy that brightens his face. 

“Yeah. It _is_ pretty narcissistic.” Baekhyun wipes the tears that lined his eyes. Chanyeol’s fingers twitch at the sudden urge to swipe his fringe away from his face. “But hey, it is what it is.

They soon end their little dinner, the little ball of disappointment sits quietly in Chanyeol’s stomach at the sudden end of their night. 

They go back to the car, both of them sitting next to each other in the back of their manager’s car again. They sit a little closer than they did earlier. Junmyeon hums to the song that is softly playing on the radio, which Baekhyun follows. Chanyeol looks out the window, staring at the passing street lights and thinks his heart feels fuzzy in the right kind of way. 

The car turns a corner and suddenly, they’re close to Chanyeol’s apartment. 

“I’m here.” Chanyeol says, pointing at some building down by the street. 

The car parks by the curb in front of his building’s front door and Chanyeol moves to remove his seat belt.

“Thank you for tonight, Baekhyun-ah, Junmyeon-ssi.” Chanyeol says politely, nodding at Junmyeon through the rearview mirror. The latter nods his head back and proceeds to stare straight towards the street in front of them.

Chanyeol turns to open the car, but the hand on his arm stops him. He turns around to look at Baekhyun and suddenly, he feels arms wrap around his midsection and a face bury itself in his chest. 

“Thankyouokayyoucangonowbye!” Baekhyun’s voice is muffled in his chest. The tips of Chanyeol’s ears turn red at the sudden warmth that engulfed him, but his body gets pushed out of the car before he can do anything about it. “Bye-bye! I’ll see you soon bye! Bye!” Baekhyun’s voice fills the air and, like the first time they met, Chanyeol feels his hand limply wave at the moving car.

  
  


-

  
  


It becomes a routine for Chanyeol - getting kidnapped by an idol after work only to be treated to a fancy restaurant right after. Baekhyun says he’s still trying to make up for almost killing him but Chanyeol learned not to question him. Besides, he likes the company. A little more than he should, but hey, he’ll take what he can get.

And he does. 

Like Baekhyun, that is.

Well, who doesn’t like him?

He’s bright, beautiful, and all sorts of wonderful. His laughter sounds like the wind chimes that greets him every morning and his touches are soft like the goose-feather pillow he’s been wanting to buy since ten Christmases ago. And don’t get him started on Baekhyun’s smile. 

But he knows that the way he thinks he likes Baekhyun and the way the butterflies in his stomach like Baekhyun don't really align. He thinks his own body needs to get a hold of itself ‘cause really, they’re just friends.

Besides, Baekhyun can’t like him like that, right?

He’s just a boring intern manning the sound tech. Who cares if he figured out Baekhyun’s auditory preference the first time? And maybe that’s why the cute little idol likes him. Their wavelengths match. Their humor matches. Heck, Chanyeol can even dare to call Baekhyun his soulmate because they match each other so well, it’s impossible to think otherwise.

Because really, there are such things as friendship soulmates. Chanyeol believes in it. He’s seen it in the way Toben likes Sehun’s dog Vivi. 

Some things just… _click._

  
  


_-_

  
  


And by click he didn’t mean the sound of the car locking automatically only to be pounced on by a head of ash blond hair and a pair of lips suddenly attaching itself to his.

Wait.

What.

Baekhyun suddenly pushes himself off of Chanyeol, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. Chanyeol thinks he himself looks ridiculous because his chest is heaving and this car is kind of, maybe, super fucking small for the both of them and the huge tension that’s slowly rising in the air. 

“You - ” Chanyeol starts, licking his lips and _fuuucking hell_ it tastes like strawberry lip gloss. 

“Please don’t style your hair like that ever again,” Baekhyun breathes out, cheeks dusted pink and eyes dilated like he’s high on drugs. “You were distracting me the entire time.”

“I’m sorry but _what_?” Chanyeol frowns as he pats his head. He feels kind of disappointed. He likes his comma hair style. 

“Like _that._ Don’t do it like that _._ _Please_."Baekhyun almost cries in frustration. “I can’t bear another second of some random ass bitch moaning about how _Chanyeol-oppa looks so fucking delicious - ”_

“Okay, okay. I won’t. I just had a presentation in class earlier today before work and I had no time to change and - _mmphf.”_ Chanyeol is pushed back against the door as Baekhyun pounces on him again, lips soft and pillowy against his own and the taste of strawberry lip gloss sweet on his tongue.

“Shut up. Shutupshutupshutup," Baekhyun murmurs against his lips and _oh my god this is really happening_. “Stop. Talking.”

“O-Oka - ” He starts to say but that was a mistake (or was it?) because then Baekhyun uses that chance to lick inside his mouth and Chanyeol? He’s a goner. Soul ascended to heaven. Dead. Gone. Body turned into paper, blown away by the wind that is Byun Baekhyun because _holy fucking shit he tastes like candy._

Now whoever said Byun Baekhyun was a nasty piece of work is right. Because this, right now, with Baekhyun straddling Chanyeol in the back seat of his manager’s car, is ruining Chanyeol in every way he can; with the tongue that explores his mouth, the open mouth kisses that traces Chanyeol’s jawline making him moan and his dick twitch in excitement. He almost wanted to punch himself at the sudden hardening in his pants, but he feels the lips on his skin smirk and yeah, Chanyeol is gone.

  
  


-

  
  


That becomes part of his routine too - the make out sessions and god only knows Chanyeol is always so excited to go to work because he knows he gets picked up by Junmyeon only to be driven to wherever Baekhyun is.

Baekhyun’s promotions are done which means he doesn’t go to the station any more to promote. It saddened Chanyeol the first time he heard it but his cute little idol only smacked him in the arm and told him that Junmyeon will go and pick him up after work so they can still hang out.

And make out.

And maybe do other things…

Okay yeah they fuck sometimes, so what.

Does that mean they’re dating?

Ah, shit. _Are_ they dating? 

“Yes, you guys are dating.” Junmyeon says from the driver seat like he knew what Chanyeol was thinking. “I can practically hear the question just from seeing your face, Chanyeol-ah.”

“Sorry,” Chanyeol murmurs. 

Junmyeon shrugs. “I think it’s cute. I’ve never seen Baekhyun this happy before.”

“Did he tell you that?” Chanyeol pouts. “That we’re dating?”

“He tells me lots of things.” Junmyeon hums as he takes a corner. 

“Oh.”

“Like how he can’t wait for his schedule to end so his boyfriend can fuck him against the wall - ”

“I think I got it thanks, Junmyeon-ssi, you can keep driving now!” 

Junmyeon, that fucker, only laughs.

“Thank you for being patient with him, Chanyeol-ah.” Junmyeon suddenly says, the mood turning suddenly serious. “He’s scared off many sound techs for being so demanding with how he wants everything to sound live but he just wants to present the best to his audience, you know?” 

Chanyeol nods. He understands.

“But you were pretty good the first day. You already knew how to maneuver that board to his preference. I think that’s what made him approach you.”

Chanyeol perks up at that. “Ah. I always wanted to ask him about that. I’ve heard stories about how he gives the sound tech the nastiest stink eye but he’s only been kind to me.”

Junmyeon huffs. “Stink eye is an understatement. I almost had to stop him from lashing out at one of the old techs because the sound in his in-ear didn’t sound right. They can _never_ get it right, he would whine.” 

“Sorry to hear that.” Chanyeol says politely. But he’s not sorry. Not really. Okay maybe slightly. It’s one of the reasons why he got this job after all. 

“Don’t lie.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “Besides, you’re here now aren’t you?” The smile Junmyeon gave him is a little sly but Chanyeol takes it. 

  
  


-

  
  


A year into their lovely, _lovely_ routine, one graduation, an almost scandal (damn dispatch!), and several thousand condoms later, Baekhyun stands before Chanyeol in the middle of the night, hands behind his back.

“Well, hello there,” Chanyeol yawns before reaching out towards Baekhyun. “Come to bed. You must be tired.” 

Chanyeol had moved out of his old room with Sehun as soon as he graduated and leased an apartment closer to his work. He still works as a sound tech for KBS, but he’s been applying nonstop to other production companies so he can propel his career forward.

It’s hard, but he’s not frustrated. The work at KBS allows him to meet people, network, do what adults do to get by. And it pays really well now that he’s no longer an intern. But his passion is in music damn it, that’s why he has a degree as a sound engineer. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Baekhyun whispers in the night, as if it wasn’t just the two of them in bed.

They chose not to live together. Not when Baekhyun is constantly followed by sasaengs left and right. It didn’t seem smart to have Chanyeol, an unknown person, go in and out of Baekhyun, a _very well known person's_ apartment. They almost got caught once, they wouldn’t want a repeat of that from happening ever again.

So they agreed on meeting at Chanyeol’s apartment, closer to the city. Baekhyun has been reprimanded several times by Junmyeon for being reckless at times but all it takes is for Baekhyun to give him his best puppy eyes and the man is a goner. 

“Is it a new dildo - ow!” Baekhyun smacks him in the head with a goose-feather pillow. That’s right. He finally got one. Or three. His sleep had never been better. 

“Stop being dirty.” 

“Oh shut up you like i - ow! Stop it!” 

“No, you yoda. Here.” Baekhyun shoved an envelope in his hands. Chanyeol twists his body to turn the lamp on his right before opening the letter. 

His eyes scan the words on the envelope, eyes widening with each line he reads.

He finishes, mouth slightly open in surprise as he looks at Baekhyun, who is standing in front of him with a wide grin on his face.

“This is a joke, right? What day is it? Is it April 1? This is a joke. You’re joking right?” Chanyeol’s mouth runs and Baekhyun’s grin widens.

“Nope!” Baekhyun is practically swaying in enthusiasm and Chanyeol feels his body thrum in excitement as well. “I know it’s late in the night but I just got back from practice and this is the first thing Junmyeon gave me. I’m sorry I opened your mail but I couldn’t help it.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol murmurs as he reads through the letter again. “Baekhyun. _Baekhyun_ , this is - ”

The said man flops on top of him, still in his outside clothes but Chanyeol couldn’t care any less. Baekhyun situates himself so that he’s lying next to Chanyeol, face nestled perfectly in his chest as he reads the letter aloud.

“ _Dear Mr. Byun_ \- that’s me! - _We have reviewed your recommendation and are pleased to inform you that Mr. Park Chanyeol’s demos have passed our production team’s final review. Please have him come to our office on_ blah blah blah you can read the rest of that later.”

Chanyeol is stunned into silence.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun looks up from where he’s settled in his chest. “Chanyeollie? Yoohoo?” He pokes his cheek but Chanyeol is still too busy processing the words on the paper. He looks at the back of the paper to check if there’s a big fat ‘just kidding!’ in the back. But there is none.

“Baby?” Baekhyun says in concern after another second of Chanyeol’s silence. He all but presses his face close to him and Chanyeol attacks him with kisses; peppers his cheeks, his nose, his jaw with feather light kisses, making Baekhyun squeal in delight. 

“Fuck, _Baekhyun_ ,” Chanyeol mouths against Baekhyun’s neck and he feels the latter’s skin vibrate as he moans. He stops his ministrations to look at Baekhyun straight in the eyes before saying, “I love you, you know that right?” 

Baekhyun smiles softly, eyes turning into their wonderful crescents that captured Chanyeol the first time. Soft, slender hands grab his face before pulling him closer so their lips meet in a chaste kiss. “Say that again.”

“I love you.” Chanyeol murmurs, mouth forming the words against his lips as his hands roam, feeling Baekhyun’s beautiful curves beneath his fingertips. His heart balloons as Baekhyun kisses back gently, feeling the intimacy fill every crevice of Chanyeol’s heart.

“Again,” Baekhyun licks his lips, eyes darkening with every passing moment between them. 

“I love you,” Chanyeol says as he kisses Baekhyun’s jaw down to his neck, feeling his body shiver in excitement as his hands work its way to removing the clothing that’s stopping them from worshipping each other’s body to its fullest.

“More,” Baekhyun gasps softly as Chanyeol’s calloused hands trail down Baekhyun’s body, leaving goosebumps along the way. “Tell me more.”

They’re both naked and Baekhyun writhes underneath Chanyeol with want; body hot and needy asking for _more, more, more._ And Chanyeol willingly gives himself fully as he pushes himself inside Baekhyun again, and again, and again, whispering his love every time he rocks his hips, feeling Baekhyun’s body tighten around him as the latter releases himself with a moan.

Chanyeol follows him later, as he chases his own release, snapping his hips erratically before reaching his climax. 

“I love you,” Chanyeol whispers in Baekhyun’s ears before kissing him good night; his arms tightening around his waist as before succumbing to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> chanyeol is not allergic to nuts but he's allergic to seeds ;~; 
> 
> thank you for powering through as i have no idea how this happened! ❤


End file.
